Captain Ace
by J-547
Summary: Lincoln Loud made mistakes, tries to correct them, but things kept going bad, made him snap at his sisters. But knowing that he still loves them, what he does next changes his life forever, as he helps his sisters and other kids from bullies and becomes something more that nobody has ever scene from him before. (Rated T for Language)
1. Chapter 1

This is similar to Capitan America, just to let you know.

The Loud House is from Nickelodeon.

Chapter 1

Lincoln Loud, a young growing teen, the man with the plan. This is a boy who is loud, but takes the upmost risks. Living with 10 sisters causes these risks to having drawbacks but with some advantage tactics.

Knowing his sisters one by one, Lincoln masters the amount of chaos that erupts around him and deals with it with full determination on a daily basis.

There were times where there was a 10 vs 1 situation. Lincoln puts everything on line with every inch he's got to make things right and sacrifice his peace to give his sisters happiness.

Even if he was broken down from their own faults which leaded his most prized processions destroyed and becoming angry, he still has forgiveness at his heart, because he loves his sisters the way they are. With his life alone as well he has a good time being Lincoln Loud.

But one day, Lincoln woke up on a Saturday morning, feeling fully settled in as the weekend begins, along with half term along for the ride

The young teen decided to not get dressed as he grabbed his comic of ace savvy and started to read.

Lincoln: Man this feels like a good moment for Savvy and Jack!

Just then he heard a certain amount of chaos.

Lincoln: The beasts have awoken. Time to go say good morning.

Lincoln then went up to his door, not even caring if his clothes are off and opened the door.

Lincoln: Good-

What he expect is just people moving around doing their own routine, but instead of that they were fighting, aguring and careless.

Lincoln: Morning...

They all looked up to see that their brother was awake, glaring at him.

Lincoln sighed and knew where this was going.

Lincoln: Must I leave the house in order to let yourselves get under control again?

Then they looked at him with angered expressions.

Lincoln: No?

Lori: Lincoln! Why have you not done the trash job yet?!

Lincoln: Ooooooh...

Lori: Lincoln don't you dare tell me that you!?

Lincoln: It might have slipped my mind...

Lola: IT STINKS!

Lana: I can't even play with the trash when it's that full!!!

Lincoln: Guys I'm sorry, just give me 5 minutes to get myself ready.

Lynn then came up to Lincoln and grabbed him by his collar

Lynn: You have 5 seconds!!!

Lincoln gupled at the situation.

...

After dealing with the trash, he started to see some sort of red and blue colour in the trash.

Lincoln: What the heck is that!?

Lincoln grabbed the unknown but now knowing what it was as his eyes growled to car wheels in shock.

He saw that it was his ace savvy costume and he was no longer shocked or even sad or in tears. What was in him, knowing who has done this, was only anger and determination.

Lincoln: WHO PUT MY AVE SAVVY COSTUME IN THE TRASH!?!?

The sisters all heard Lincoln raise his voice to the a level they never thought they would hear from him.

Lana: D-did he?

Lori: What in the world!?

Lincoln then kicked the door and was holding his now ruined costume and on the other hand, he was holding the trash lid with a tight grip.

Lincoln: Who did this!?

They looked at each other and one of the sisters owned up and spoke.

Lynn: It's was me Ok!?

The sisters gasped in shock as Lincoln gotten more angrier than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lincoln: WHY!?

Lynn: I did not mean too! Let me explain!

FLASHBACK

Lynn was walking on the walkside to the house, but she had her eye caught on a certain colour of blue and red and went up to it.

Lynn: Oh, crap! This is...

It was Lincoln's Ace Savvy costume and Lynn was in shock to its state no longer being in use.

Lynn: Oh man! Guess this is going to be with the rest of the garbage.

Lynn then put the storm up costume into the bin and walked into the house and went to her routine.

END FLASHBACK

Lynn: That's all I did, nothing else! It was destroyed when I saw it!

Then the sisters all looked at each other with troubled and regretful faces.

Lincoln however was in shock and his anger building up to what Lynn had told everyone.

Lincoln: Who and Why!? I SWEAR TO GOD!!!

Leni: Linky, I'm sorry

Leni started crying as she explained the situation.

FLASHBACK

Leni grabbed Lincoln's Ace Savvy costume and went to her room.

Leni: Ok, now I have to just put some extra things on from Lincoln's request and it should be great!

Just then Lori came in with an angry expression.

Lori: THAT STUPID COW!

Leni was shocked and gasped at her oldest sister.

Leni: Lori! What happened!?

Lori: Carol! That's what! She thinks that having the right to flirt with Bobby at the store is a good idea!

Leni: Oh... Well I really need to get Lincoln's costume done before I can help you.

Lori: HELP ME INSTEAD OF THE TWERPS COSTUME!!!

Just then Luna came in and was annoyed with Lori's noise, distracting her from her jam session.

Luna: Yo! Keep it down! I'm trying to jam out here!

Lori: FORGET YOUR JAMMING, I JUST GOT ROBBED!!!

Luna: Can you at least calm it down!

Lori: I WON'T!

Luan came in the room.

Luan: Man you must be very jealous to be so steamy about it! Get it!

Lori then grabbed Luan by the collar.

Lori: ONE MORE JOKE AND I SWEAR!!!!

Leni: Guys, please! I'm trying to get Lincoln's costume done!

Just then the twins came in the room, Lana chasing Lola with her pet snake.

Lana: Just one stroke Lola!

Lola: STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!

Lori: CUT IT OUT!!!

Luna: No, you cut it out! I wanna jam!

Lisa then came in the room with a crying Lily.

Lisa: Would someone please clam our youngest sibbling so I can get my work done!?

Lily kept crying.

Lucy: What's wrong with Lily?

Lisa then spikes from being scared by her goth sister.

Lisa: PLEASE, STOP!

Lucy: Well if I could get some quiet, I would be able to write a new poem I've been working on!

Luna: See what I mean!?

Lori: Ugh, you can handle the noise anyway, your louder than us with the music for crying out loud.

Luna: NOT LIKE THIS MATE, I NEED TO PREPARE FOR MY NEXT GIG!

The sisters were all arguing with each other as Lily stopped crying, knowing it was not getting her attention and starts babbiling angrily. They started to fight in their fight cloud until a sudden scream caught they're attention and they all stopped.

Leni: No! Linky's costume!!!

It was torn up to bits from the sisters fight against each other.

END FLASHBACK


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leni: I felt horrible, it was devastated, until they all had an idea to just leave it in the mud to be unseen.

Lola: That was Lana's idea!

Leni: Which you agreed to! I wanted to repair it, but I couldn't, I didn't have enough thread to do so.

Lori: It was Luna who kept babbling!

Luna: Becuase you wouldn't shut the hell up!

Lincoln starts becoming red and was furious that all his sisters did this all he exception of Leni.

Lincoln: ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU GUYS! YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A GOOD PERSON, BUT YOU ALWAYS GO BEHIND MY BACK AND JUST MAKE THINGS WORSE.

Lincoln then was huffing as he calmed down, but kept his anger.

The Loud Sisters were all shocked and scared at Lincoln's sudden outburst.

Lynn: Linc-

Lincoln: All you do is mess make a mess all the time. And I have always got to cleap up after you guys. The amount of times you've been against me, the protocol, the sweet spot, the mall incident, the bad luck, hell even when I posted the video, embarrassing you, I tried to fix my mistakes and unlike you, with some of them, you only feel like blaming me for something that I didn't even do wrong!

Luna: Lincoln please...

Lincoln: Your greety, selfish, annoying to the point I want to rip everything from your rooms, so you'll know how I feel!

Lincoln began to cry, Lola and Lana holded each other scared, as they saw their brother breaking down as he was crying.

Lincoln: Your not even my sisters! Your just...STRANGERS!

Lori then slapped Lincoln as he fell to the floor still crying. Leni and Luna was shocked.

Lori: HOW DARE YOU LINCOLN! HOW DARE YOU!

Leni then pushed Lori away from Lincoln.

Leni: HOW could you do that to Lincoln!? He's clearly upset and you just slap him!?

Luna: Not cool! Not cool!

Lincoln got up and saw everyone except Luna and Leni, glaring at their brother, as he was tearing up and starts running.

Luna and Leni: Lincoln!!!

Lincoln went to his room and starts sobbing in his pillow while ranting on his anger to his sisters!

Lincoln: It's not fair, just because I'm at a disadvantage doesn't mean they can treat me like a disadvantage, it's not fair! I AM A HUMAN TOO YOU KNOW!

Lincoln kept crying into his bed. As well for downstairs, Leni went to Lori and slapped her across her face several times.

Leni: HOW COULD YOU!?

Lori: The twerp had it coming!!!

Lynn: Who does he think he is!? Calling us strangers!!!

Luna: Says the one that uses him as a punching bag!!!

Lynn: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Luna: You heard me!!!!!

Leni: I HAVE HAD IT! I'm going to see Lincoln!

Luna: I'm going to!!!

Lola: After what he said!

Lana: You heard him, he calls you strangers!!!

Lucy: He betrayed us.

Luna: More like you betrayed him his entire life.

Leni and Luna went upstairs to confront their brother. While the rest of the girls were on the couch angrier than ever.

Everyone was offended by what Lincoln had just said to them. 'Strangers' He made them mad from saying that, after all the pain he caused and the sacrafices he had made. Only Lily was feeling guilty.

Lily: Wincoln...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lincoln was in tears after going through a outburst and a fight with his sisters. He felt bad, that even he started to have thoughts of pain he went through.

He felt like he was just alone in this the whole time, nothing else can see that within his eyes. The sisters, constant fights, against each other, destroying one another.

Just then he heard a knock on the door and answered straight away.

Lincoln: Go away!!!

Leni: Linky, its me...Leni!

Lincoln: I don't wanna talk!

Leni: I didn't want to hurt you in anyway.

Luna: Yeah, we're sorry dude. I failed myself, I failed you.

Leni: Please, let us in! We want to talk.

He heard them tearing up as much as he was. He knew they were sorry.

Knowing Leni, she was always being the nicest of the family, but with others in agreements, it just shakes her away from what she truly believes in. That what makes her feel bad even for her brother.

Along with Luna, she may go with the ideas and how it should all work, but she always counted on herself to be a guardian for Lincoln. But like Leni, she keeps caught up with the other sisters, and going against him, his only brother in her life, which sucks.

Lincoln then accepted this and told them to come in.

As soon as both sisters went inside the room and closed it, Leni hugged Lincoln straight away, breaking down.

Leni: I-Im s-so s-sorry

Lincoln: I didn't mean what I said, I know you were trying to be yourself Leni.

Leni: I tried to hard to make you happy, but it's just, so, so, so.

Lincoln: It's ok, I forgive you. Same goes for you Luna.

Luna: I never wanted this to happen. I always tried to step up to us, but I just couldn't handle that much pressure.

Luna began to cry again and hold her knees while in the floor, leaning against the door.

Lincoln: I'm sorry...

Lincoln began crying again. He didn't want their sisters to be like this, he should of been quiet. His emotions got to him before his mind itself made up, it needed to be realesed.

With the rest of his sisters, he only sees the selfish out of them, the greedy, he sees those sisters as people that he can barely talk to. Yet after what he said to them, and what happened before, with all the fights and everything being on his weight. He had one thing that he refused to let go of the one thing he had with them.

He still loves his sisters, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week has passed and it was a Friday afternoon for Royal Woods. As everyone was ready for the final bell to be finished, everyone would be happy to have their 2 day holiday.

As the final bell rung, the entire elementary school was filled with students rushing out their classrooms and feeling good to have a break.

All except for one boy, that has been having a rough week than the rest of them. His argument with his sisters was hitting him more than ever, from what happened along with the past, it wasn't good to relive the moments in his head.

"Hey Lincoln!"

He heard a voice call out, he saw someone he wouldn't expect to hear from.

Girl Jordan.

Lincoln: Yes?

Girl Jordan: Well all I wanted is to umm... Welll... Its uh... You know...

Lincoln: What's wrong...

Girl Jordan was shy and couldn't keep it down for a longer time, she had to confess with him. Ever since he went to the beach party, she had been feeling a lot for Lincoln since that was awkward for him. She begun to have feelings and started to feel guilty.

She wanted to be with him, just didn't have the bravery to ask. But today may change.

Girl Jordan: I was wondering if you want to...

Lincoln: Yeah?...

Girl Jordan: Will you go ou-

"LINCOLN!!!"

He heard it come from Zach, one of his friends.

Lincoln: What is it!

Zach: Is your sister, she's in a fight!

Girl Jordan: Why is your sister fighting with other girls?

Lincoln: They never did that, unless...wait with who?

Zach: Chandler!!!

Lincoln was shocked

Girl Jordan: WHAT! SHE'S GONNA GET HURT!

Lincoln didn't need to be told twice as he went to the back of the school.

Lola had her outfit ripped up and destroyed as she was crying on the floor.

Lana was thrown back at her side as she got up.

Lana: IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT, WHY!?

Chandler: Shut it! She ruined by shirt, do you know how much this was!? 50 BUCKS, 50!!! SHE'S GONNA PAY!

Lana: Lola get outta here!

Lola: B-but Lana!

Lana: GO!

Lola started to run away from the fight, but soon was bumbed into Chandler's guards. They grabbed her and was soon knocked down by a shovel.

Lucy came to Lola's aid.

Lucy: Are you alright!

Lola: YES! But what about Lana!?

Lana was knocked down again, in tears and hurt. The young students looks in horror and disgust horror, while the older students were having their phones out and was unpleased with this.

Chandler: Move out of my way!

Lana: Or what!?

Then the Chandler's guards cought Lola and Lucy and holded them.

Chandler: Or I make your sisters watch as I put you down, in front of everyone.

Lana: No! Please!

Lana was in tears. Just until someone spoke up in aggressive quiet angry tone.

"You son of a bitch!"

Chandler looked to see Lincoln standing right in front of him.

Chandler: Oh, the hero arrives, what you gonna do Larry!

Chandler goes for a punch, but Lincoln grabs the fist, stopping it. Everyone was in shock along with Lana, Lola and Lucy watching in shock.

Lincoln: I'm gonna kick your ass.

He then began to beat up Chandler up with violent aggression. He picked up a trash lid and used it as a shield to block his attacks and use it to pulverise him down until he couldn't walk.

Everyone was surprised and in complete shock, when Lincoln fully going out on Chandler.

Just then Lincoln smashed the lid on Chandler's head, leaving him blooded, brused, and unconscious. The Gaurds that were holding the sisters let go, and grabbed Chandler and headed out of the school.

Lincoln just walked away from everyone as he dropped the lid down and walked home with Lana in his arms.

Lincoln: Come on you guys, let's go...

Lola and Lucy nodded as they followed their brother home, a bit worried, scared, and maybe in pain, but they were glad that Lincoln was their for them. As the brother he is.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The older sisters, including Lisa and Lily was already back and in the living room. Everyone was doing their usual thing, until Lori found a video online showing a thumbnail of Lincoln punching Chandler.

Lori: Guys!!! What is this!!!

The others came to Lori and she showed what was on the screen. They all gasped.

Luan: What happened?!

Lori then played the video. They saw Lola was in pain and crying as Lana was getting beat up, until Lincoln arrived and an unexpected moment occurred. After watching the video the sisters was shocked and scared.

The door was open and it revealed to be the twins and then Lucy. The twins were beaten up and were a bit brused. The sisters gathered in a group hug for both of them. They hugged back crying hard and breaking down to their knees.

Lori: Don't worry, we're here now. It's ok.

Luna: Everything is gonna be alright.

Lynn: That jurk, how could he do that!?

Luan: Not cool!

Then they all looked at Lucy, who was staring at the door.

Lisa: Elder sibling unit, what seems to be bothering you.

Lucy: I'm worried...

Lori: About what?

Lucy: Him...

They all looked and saw someone standing on the porch. Their only brother in their live, Lincoln.

Lucy: Ever since he stopped fighting, the only words were to come home, he hasn't said anything.

Leni: Maybe we should talk to him.

Lynn: We can't...

Leni: Why not!?

Luan: Leni, what happened last week was a bit over the top, I feel terrible after that day, I don't think he wants to talk to us.

Leni: Please, let me try.

Lori: Alright then...

Leni walked up to Lincoln and sat down next to him.

Leni: Linky?

Lincoln: I'm fine, it's just...

Leni: Lincoln, it's ok.

Lincoln: No it's not! I just saw my sisters being taken down by that rat bastard! What kind of person I'm I to let that happen! It's should of been me!

Leni jumped from the sudden outburst, so did the sisters.

Lincoln: All I ever wanted is to make you happy, make the others happy. All I can do is just make things worse, and you know what? I don't blame you for giving up your belief and following the others into stuff.

The sisters was shocked to hear that.

Luna: He's right, even I had to do that to make sure it doesn't get any worse.

Leni: B-but why!?

Lincoln: I am nothing but a brick wall to you guys, I'm unbreakable. It just shows me that I can't take the chance to change for you. I can't blame you for always going against me, because it only makes me feel angry to myself, making me feel like I could of done something to prevent all of that, but there's a gut telling me that it's not fair and that I just... Just... Just...

Leni: Just what!?

Lincoln: KILL MYSELF!

Everything went silent as time was frozen. Leni was utter shocked and disbelief. The sisters had their jaws dropped, from their brother.

Lincoln: If I wasn't here, you'll be in paradice, living your dream lives, and I would be proud of that.

Leni then slaps Lincoln up, as the sisters gasped from their brother's words and Leni's slap.

Lincoln was in disbelief and saw Leni was brawling with tears.

Leni: Lincoln Loud! How could you say that! You never was once a pain to any of us. We were just angry at things and you were their to cheer us up. If it wasn't for you, we would all be in pain and misery without you. IT WILL NEVER BE THE SAME FEELING WHEN YOUR GONE FROM ME OR OUR FAMILY, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO DEPRESSED BECAUSE OF YOURSELF, WE LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS LINCOLN. AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY BABY BROTHER!!! EVER!!!

Lincoln looked in shock as she broke down and was crying her eyes out. Lana and Lola started to cry as they ran up to Lincoln.

Lana and Lola: DON'T LEAVE US!

Then the other sisters came to Lincoln, hugging him with tears falling down fast.

Lynn: Never say that again!

Luna: Yeah bro! We care about you!

Lori: I'm so sorry for what you had to put up with!

Lisa: Knowing that... That... FORGET IT, I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU LINCOLN!!

Lily began crying.

Lincoln: I'm sorry too guys. I never ment to do this to you. I will not leave you by your side, I love you guys so much.

They stopped crying for a bit.

Lincoln: Family?

Sisters: Family.

Lincoln then gathered everyone into a group hug with his smile widening and tearing down.

Lincoln: I love you guys. It will always be you.

Sisters: We love you too.

Rita and Lynn Sr watched in awe as Rita started to tear up and Lynn Sr comforting his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month later.

It was Halloween, everyone was getting ready for a spooky year, as they gathered the decorations and their costumes and started to get ready.

Leni was in her room, doing the finishing touches to her brother's costume and was fully ready.

Lincoln was in his room testing something, he created during Technician class, and that's to some pointers by Lisa.

Just then Leni came in.

Leni: Hey Linky! I'm done with the costume!

Lincoln: Oh, sweet, thanks Leni! Your the best!

Leni: Aw shucks!

Leni left the room for him to get changed.

Lincoln then heard the news breaking in, interrupting his Spotify.

_This just in, 2 huge men attacking the neighbourhoods and stealing children's candy. They are on the loose this year folks, there won't be any candy from anyone._

Lincoln was upset and then he realised what he remembed handling a bully.

Back at the school, defending your sisters. Demanded Lynn to help him get in shape.

That was it. He had a choice either stay in the house and play video games, or probably watch a scary movie, or he can do the right thing and save royal woods from a compete disaster.

And he obviously went for the best option.

Saving Halloween.

He suited up to his new costume, which was similar to Ace Savvy, but he asked for something quite different than just a Ace Savvy costume.

He putted on his blue suit which covered his body, except for his head, feet and hands. It had red stripes on the sides, Along with a black ace logo on the front. He then took out a pair of red gloves and red boots and starts to put them on.

Lincoln was ready to go.

The rest of the loud family were watching from the window and watch as 2 big guys were starting to bully the kids into getting their candy. They looked familiar to last Halloween.

Hank and Hawk

Hank: Hehe, this was easy enough.

Hawk: Yeah, no worries or even dealing with those dorks from last time.

They saw all the kids from the neighbourhood depressed. All except for one similar girl.

Girl Jordan: Hey its not fair to us, that you can just come here and

Hawk: Hey hank, this girl trying to step up here.

Hank: Heh, she can try, I mean we were beaten down, so. This is payback. Now beat it, or do I have to let your mother know to go to the hospital soon.

Girl Jordan: Why you!!!

She tried to punch Hank, but Hawk stops her and pushes her to the ground, everyone gasps in shock, even the sisters inside their house.

Luan: Poor Jordan...

Lola: That's so mean!

Lana: How can they get away with this!?

Lynn: We have to do something!

Hank: She's gonna cry.

Hawk: Makes our job easier, since their scared, hahaha.

Just then, a spinning object came and hit the candy from their hands. It bounced all around the neighbourhood. All the kids and bullies themselves ducked, until the object was grabbed by a hand, turns out to be a red and black coloured shield with an ace logo on it.

Hank: Huh, what the!?

Hawk: Wait a minute!

Girl Jordan: Isn't that.

Everyone was shocked and saw that the person that caught the shield was...

Sisters: LINCOLN!?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lincoln: Ok, you listen to me!

Hank: What did you just sa-

Lincoln: I've been through a huge pain a month ago.

Hawk: Ok...

Lincoln: I was already on the break of destroying myself!

Hank: Uhh...

Lincoln: I was so angry that I even put Chandler in a coma!

Hawk and Hank: What!?

Lincoln walked up to them.

Lincoln: I'm telling you that, I was very angry before, and if you don't give back the candy to everyone then that anger might not come back but I can still be aggressive to kicking your asses out of the area.

Hank: Ha! You hear that!

Hawk: Why do you think we listen to you?!

Lincoln then brought up his shield and throws at both of them, they get hit and Lincoln delivers an uppcut and a massive swing on both of them, sending them to a like of trash.

Everyone was in utter shock.

Lincoln: Because I'm not asking twice.

Hank: Dumbass kid!

Hawk: Let's get him!

Lincoln threw his shield at hank's stomach, catching it at doing a front flip and hitting his head, knocking him down. Hawk ran up, Lincoln threw his shield again, hitting Hawk in the forehead with major impact as it went up in the air.

Hawk felt down as the shield struck down to the ground near his feet, causing him to jump.

Hank: Agh!

Hawk: Nah man, let's get outta here. Stupid kids! Will be back!

Hawk and Hank left the candy and threw the shield back and ran away from royal woods again.

Lincoln caught the shield with one hand and went and grabbed the bag of candy.

Lincoln: Better get this back to everyone.

After giving back the candy from everyone, Lincoln was about to head home, until he saw Girl Jordan approach him.

Lincoln: Hey.

Girl Jordan: Hey. I just wanted to say thank you.

Lincoln: It's fine. It feels good to do something great for a change.

Girl Jordan: What do you mean?

Lincoln: It's just been a rough time for me recently, but it's all good now, I feel like I have been woke up to a dream.

Girl Jordan: Hehe, I guess so.

A bit of silence occurred.

Girl Jordan: Guess I'll see you later.

Lincoln: Yeah, see you later.

Girl Jordan then hugs Lincoln quickly and kisses him on thhe cheek. She then leaves and leaves Lincoln confused and shocked.

Lincoln: Wow...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lincoln came home and his family cheered for him.

Luna: That was awesome bro!

Lynn: Guess the toughing you up payed off.

Lincoln: Heh, yeah it sure did.

Lynn Sr: I'm proud of you son, you stood up for the entire neighbourhood.

Lisa: I'm very intrigued about your particular weapon.

Lincoln: Oh you mean the shield.

Lisa: Yes, it's very interesting.

Lincoln: I know right, this is anamantium, strongest metal ever created.

Lana knocked it a little and can already feel the hardness of the metal.

Lana: Whoa!

Lori: That's the strongest compound, how!?

Lincoln: Let's just say I have some friends that know how to make this.

Lisa: Very interesting.

Lola: So, why did you chance your costume? I thought you were gonna get a replacement.

Leni: That's what I thought, but he wanted this to be special and told me that I needed some stronger material.

Lucy: Is it suppose to be a new hero from Ace Savvy

Lincoln: You could say that.

Luan: What do call this hero?

Lincoln: Captain Ace. The Fighting Avenger.

Luna: Catchy name!

Lori: That is literally cool, I'm a bit jealous now. Sorry for the last costume.

Lincoln: It's ok, this one beats the old costume by miles. Plus it won't get destroyed as much.

Rita: Like your father said, we are so proud of you Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey, being a hero is what I always wanted. And It took only 10 Special people in my life to show me the way.

The sisters were amazed in awe as they hugged there only brother.

Lori: Aw twerp!

Leni: I never let you down Linky.

Luna: Thanks bro!

Luan: Very happy, I could make amazing jokes.

Lynn: Strong as ever Linc.

Lucy: This puts a smile on my face.

Lana and Lola: Thank you!

Lisa: I appreciate the comfort male si-...uhh, Lincoln.

Lily: Hehe, date...

Everyone looked at lily. She pointed at Lincoln's back and pretended to read a note.

Lincoln touched his back and there was a letter, a small one.

Lucy: What is it.

Lincoln began reading it. It had a love heart on the side of the note.

_Meet me at the park tomorrow afternoon, I want to hangout, and maybe confess something to you! GJ._

Lincoln blushed as he looked at his sisters.

Lincoln: It's from Girl Jordan. Looks like I have a date.

Lynn Sr: Honey, get your earplugs!

The parents blocked out the noise as the sisters squealed in excitement. Lincoln couldn't help but smile and even laugh.


	10. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

Lincoln walked to the park, he was reaching to see Girl Jordan when he got the note from her.

Lincoln: I am coming.

He saw Girl Jordan by a tree looking at the sunset. He started to walk over to her.

Lincoln: Hey.

Girl Jordan: Hi Lincoln~

She was playing with her ponytail as Lincoln sat next to her on the tree.

Lincoln: I'm taking you want to tell me something.

Girl Jordan: Well yeah it's just that umm...

Lincoln: What, what is it.

Girl Jordan: Well, do you know why I keep myself stricted and playing around with you at school, especially dodgeball.

Lincoln: Yeah, why?

Girl Jordan: I just didn't want you to know what I truly felt and how I keep my mind on you.

Lincoln: W-what?

Girl Jordan: I've been having flashbacks on how nice and funny you are, even as a dork, your the handsome dork.

Lincoln blushed from her compliment.

Lincoln: Um, thanks...but what does it have to do with the conf-

He was then pulled by his collar into a deep soft passionate loving kiss. It was very loving and caring. They then released.

Lincoln start to blush madly, as Girl Jordan had the same reaction.

Lincoln: You kissed me!?

Girl Jordan looked down sobbing.

Girl Jordan: I have always had a crush on you since the first time we met, I can't keep myself up from your gorgeous smile. It makes feel like I can be who I am from you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I Iove you Lincoln.

She was then surprised when Lincoln kisses her passionately or even better when she did it.

Lincoln: Guess we had a similar part of our hearts. Hehe, I love you too Girl Jordan. Would you like to be my girlfriend?

Girl Jordan: YES! Yes! Thousands times yes!

They both embraced into a deep kiss, while the sisters were in the bushes, squealing and crying from the amazing sight.

The End.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Lincoln was having a good day in his new outfit until he heard a sudden noise.

It was some sort of metal man flying down, it was red and yellow, a bit dark and matted colour, as it floated down.

It looked at Lincoln and was shocked.

Lincoln: Iron Man?

"It's Iron Loud"

Lincoln: Let me guess did you get that name from me? Because I didn't even know who you are?

Iron Loud: That's because I am you.

He removed his helmet and revealed to be Lincoln.

Lincoln: What the...

Lincoln: What is going on...


End file.
